


Ничья

by Olivin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Снова и снова, будто опасаясь поставить точку в споре о магическом мастерстве, они соглашались с тем, что и в этот раз были на равных.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Британский флаг-9

Геллерт скомкал письмо и с размаху швырнул его в самый дальний угол комнаты. Пробегавшая там старая, подслеповатая мышь, недовольно пискнула и едва успела скрыться в расщелине между половицами, когда бумага рядом с ней вспыхнула. Через несколько секунд на полу осталась лишь кучка пепла, но Геллерт был не уверен, что успокоится, даже если спалит весь дом.

Отец узнал о том, что его исключили из школы и теперь уведомлял, что перестаёт высылать содержание до тех пор, пока он не возьмётся за ум. Так и написал: «уведомляю», — и это раздражало Геллерт больше всего. Было бы проще, если бы отец ругал его последними словами, грозился прилететь и выпороть, но нет, он, запершись в своём кабинете, как всегда уведомлял. Временами поручал, наставлял и даже поздравлял, но с момента смерти матери выходил из своего кабинета лишь несколько раз, и Геллерт давно бы решил, что он там и скончался, если бы домашние эльфы периодически не относили ему бумагу, чернила и еду.

«Взяться за ум» в понимании отца означало либо восстановиться в школе, либо устроиться на «престижную, соответствующую статусу» работу — заполнять министерские формуляры под началом его старого друга, как любезно предлагал он в конце письма. У Геллерта оставалось всего несколько галеонов, но соглашаться он не собирался, а поиск Даров Смерти явно не входил в список подобающих занятий для молодого бюргера.

Геллерт покосился на лежащее на столе второе письмо, которое он едва вырвал из совиных когтей — та была прекрасно выдрессирована и категорически отказывалась отдавать почту кому-либо кроме адресата. Письмо предназначалось Батильде, и Геллерт ничуть не обманывался насчёт содержания. Батильда была, конечно, неплохой женщиной и вряд ли бы тотчас выставила Геллерта вон, но гораздо комфортнее жилось в её доме в статусе любимого племянника, приехавшего навестить не менее любимую тётушку, чем в статусе любимого племянника, которому больше некуда податься. Поэтому он взмахнул палочкой, и кучек пепла в комнате стало две. Выглядели они обе крайне подозрительно. Проще всего было отправить их на улицу, где они бы смешались с дорожной пылью, полезнее — удобрить одну из многочисленных грядок в саду. Но в Дурмстранге учили не искать простых решений, а быть полезным не хотелось самому Геллерту. Так что он быстро трансфигурировал пепел в бумажную птичку и запустил её в открытое окно. Это была одна из школьных забав младших курсов — бросать предметы с помощью магии и наблюдать, как далеко они улетят. Считалось, что тот, чей предмет улетит дальше всех, — самый сильный маг. Когда-то эта игра Геллерту нравилась, и он в ней всегда побеждал: отчасти потому, что действительно был одарённее своих сокурсников, но в основном — потому что жульничал. Сейчас он, хотя и не был младшекурсником, высунулся в окно и обнаружил, что птица приземлилась на соседнем участке, прямо посреди кустиков с ярко-красной сочной, буквально напрашивающейся на то, чтобы её съели, клубникой. В животе заурчало. На кухне валялось несколько вчерашних пирожков, но клубника выглядела в разы аппетитнее и, к сожалению, у Батильды не росла. Геллерт не привык долго сомневаться и аппарировал.

Он успел целиком объесть пару кустов, когда почувствовал рядом с собой какое-то движение, и поднял голову. Вокруг как будто бы никого не было, но краем глаза он уловил, как мелькнул подол белого платья за соседним деревом. Он встал и, сделав вид, что собирается уходить, в мгновенье оказался у дерева. Как ожидалось, за ним пряталась девушка — на пару лет моложе, довольно милая, но явно испуганная его присутствием. Геллерту вовсе не хотелось проблем, например, в виде прибежавшего на крик отца, поэтому он улыбнулся как можно искреннее. Обычно на женщин это действовало безотказно. Но девушка как будто испугалась ещё больше, и на секунду Геллерту показалось, что солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь ветви дерева, заслонила тень.

— Ариана! Вот ты где!

Наваждение исчезло, и девушка бросила прочь.

Геллерт повернулся в сторону голоса и выдохнул. Долговязый рыжий парень, гладивший девушку по голове, никак не мог быть её отцом, а со своим ровесником, возникни проблемы, он бы точно справился.

Стоять дальше истуканом становилось неприлично, и Геллерт направился к рыжему парню.

— Эта миленькая, созданная мной безделица случайно залетела к вам и, кажется, весьма заинтересовала юную леди, — продолжая улыбаться, Геллерт достал из кармана бумажную птицу и протянул её девушке, надеясь, что та всё же не будет раздувать скандал и подыграет ему. К его удивлению, девушка радостно выхватила из рук птицу и с криком: «Лети!» — подбросила её вверх. Кажется, у девушки было не всё в порядке с головой, и это изрядно упрощало задачу.

— Ох, простите, моя сестра не очень ладит с незнакомыми людьми, — смутившись, произнёс рыжий парень и протянул руку. — Альбус Дамблдор.

— Геллерт Гриндевальд, — представился он и пожал руку в ответ, отметив чернильное пятно на указательном пальце. Сама рука тоже была белой, мягкой и ухоженной, так что вряд ли этот Альбус Дамблдор лично возился с клубникой, которую Геллерт съел.

— А, племянник мисс Бэгшот? — слегка улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Приятно познакомиться.

Бумажную птичку меж тем подхватил ветер, и Ариана с криком помчалась её догонять. Дамблдор некоторое время обеспокоенно наблюдал за ней, но потом отвернулся и покачал головой.

— Простите ещё раз.

— Да ничего страшного. — Геллерт искренне не понимал, за что тот извиняется. Иметь сумасшедшую сестру было, конечно, неприятно, но не всем везёт с родственниками. Геллерту, например, не повезло с отцом.

— Боюсь, мне пора идти. — Дамблдор вдруг усмехнулся: — Но в следующий раз, прошу вас, входите через главные ворота. Я угощу вас клубникой и так. — Он слегка коснулся краёв своих губ, развернулся и ушёл.

Геллерт несколько секунд недоумённо смотрел ему вслед, потом протёр рукавом рот и, глядя на розовые пятна на белой рубашке, рассмеялся.

***

На следующий день Батильда, узнав, что Геллерт познакомился со старшим Дамблдором, ужасно воодушевилась. Так что ему пришлось целое утро выслушивать, какая непосильная ноша свалилась на бедного мальчика после смерти матери, и как хорошо, что у него появился друг. Не то чтобы Геллерт собирался заводить здесь друзей, в конце концов, он приехал только из-за обрывочных упоминаний о том, что, возможно, давным-давно Игнотус Певерелл жил в Годриковой Лощине, но Батильда вручила ему пирог и практически приказала нанести визит Дамблдорам. Геллерт не стал отказываться — кусать руку, которая кормит, было чревато. К тому же, Альбус Дамблдор действительно его немного заинтересовал.

Вспомнив, что его попросили больше не прокрадываться в сад, Геллерт хмыкнул и чинно постучал в дверь. Когда ему никто не ответил, он постучал снова, вошёл внутрь и отправился по тропинке через двор.

Дамблдор обнаружился на террасе. Он задумчиво покусывал перо, прерываясь на то, чтобы черкнуть пару строк на пергаменте, и выглядел настолько отстранённо, будто для него сейчас не существовало ничего вокруг.

Повинуясь неясной прихоти, Геллерт решил его разыграть и начал медленно левитировать пирог. Конечно, он не собирался ронять его на голову Дамблдора или совершать что-то подобное — выпечка Батильды была изумительно вкусной и растрачивать её таким образом было жалко — только слегка напугать, отомстив за случай с клубникой. Но когда пирог оказался в паре сантиметров от Дамблдора, тот резко схватил палочку, и через мгновенье пирог уже лежал на столе.

— Акцио пергамент!

Что ж, узнать, над чем так корпел Дамблдор, тоже было любопытно. Хотя, судя по тому, как тот недовольно смотрел на него, наведя палочку, самому ему делиться написанным не хотелось. Но через несколько секунд он расслабился, убрал палочку в карман и покачал головой:

— Вам словно десять лет. Но, по крайней мере, вошли вы на этот раз через дверь.

Геллерт только усмехнулся и, решив, что реплика Дамблдора была дозволением, принялся читать.

Текст оказался научной статьёй, которая на первый взгляд не представляла собой ничего интересного. Дамблдор описывал различных магических существ и особенности их поведения. Но ближе к середине Геллерту показалось, будто он что-то упускает, и, дочитав до выводов, он понял, что именно. Дамблдор всю статью целенаправленно доказывал, что не бывает плохих и хороших магических созданий, и что даже домашняя почтовая сова временами может быть опаснее акромантула. Эта идея чем-то напоминала его собственную о том, что не существует светлой и тёмной магии, а разделение придумано трусами, чтобы обезопасить себя. Пожалуй, Дамблдор был не так уж и прост.

— Интересная статья. Где будете публиковать?

Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Нигде, скорее всего. Собирался в «Историях о магических существах», но они ясно намекнули, что хотят нейтральную статью, а желательно — вообще весёлую. Вроде той, что публиковал недавно «Пророк», о детёныше нюхлера, который под всеобщее умиление утащил у кота золотой бубенчик.

Геллерт поморщился.

— И вы собираетесь тратить время на такую чепуху?

— Придётся, — пожал плечами Дамблдор. — Козье молоко, знаете ли, не очень хорошо продаётся, а жить на что-то надо. Осталось только решить, про кого писать. Вам кто кажется более милым, жмыр или нарл?

— Что? — Геллерту показалось, что он ослышался. Человек, который не так давно убедительно доказывал, что даже самые опасные существа такие не из-за своей надуманной тёмной сущности, теперь собирался писать про пушистые кисточки и… Что вообще можно написать о жмырах?

Геллерт обошёл стол и с силой опустил пергамент на стол прямо перед Дамблдором, отчего стоящая рядом чернильница опасно закачалась.

— Тогда я отказываюсь считать, что это написали вы.

На мгновение во взгляде Дамблдора промелькнула растерянность, которая сменилась привычной снисходительностью и… интересом?

— В таком случае предложите идею лучше.

Геллерту захотелось воскликнуть «Дары Смерти», но он вовремя прикусил язык. Всего лишь из-за одной, пусть и интересной, статьи, делится своими планами с человеком, которого видит второй раз в жизни, он не собирался. Вместо этого Геллерт наклонился ближе и, медленно проводя по чернильному пятну на дамблдоровском пальце, прошептал:

— Про козлов. Вы, я вижу, их особенный любитель.

Кончики ушей Дамблдора вспыхнули красным, и Геллерт усмехнулся про себя: лето в Годриковой Лощине могло оказаться ещё интереснее, чем представлялось вначале.

***

В следующий раз они с Дамблдором увиделись лишь спустя неделю.

Первые пару дней Геллерт терпеливо ждал, когда Дамблдор придёт сам: ему показалось, что он достаточно того заинтересовал. Но Дамблдор спокойно прогуливался по саду, читал книги, пока его сумасшедшая сестрёнка втыкала ему в волосы цветы и превращала причёску в сорочье гнездо, и в целом вёл себя так, будто высказывание Геллерта его ничуть не задело. А вскоре после этого местный священник разрешил изучить приходские архивы, и Геллерту стало не до чудаковатых соседей. Он целыми днями проводил в каморке, которая в Годриковой Лощине считалась библиотекой, буквально покрывался пылью с паутиной и выискивал любые упоминания об Игнотусе Певерелле и его возможных родственниках. Увы, записи заканчивались на шестнадцатом веке, а более ранние, как представляющие историческую ценность для магического общества, были перевезены в лондонскую библиотеку.

Куда Геллерта не впустили, потому что нужная секция посетителей без специального разрешения не обслуживала. У Батильды доступ наверняка был, но вот желания перемещаться в Лондон — не наблюдалось точно, иначе бы она так не радовалась, узнав о планах Геллерта, и не вручила бы ему список книг, которые нужно купить. И которые он разыскивал по книжным лавкам Косого переулка уже полчаса, попутно вспоминая, кого из своих знакомых англичан он мог бы убедить ему помочь. Например, прошлогодний студент по обмену казался достаточно трусливым, чтобы его припугнуть и…

Рыжеволосая макушка, мелькнувшая впереди, показалась ему смутно знакомой. Геллерт прибавил шагу и столкнулся нос к носу с Дамблдором. Тот сменил свой потрепанный серый жилет на новый модный костюм и выглядел даже неплохо — сообщи ему кто-нибудь, что кружевное жабо много десятилетий назад вышло из моды. Впрочем, если учесть, что английские маги до сих пор носили мантии…

— Какая неожиданная встреча! — улыбнулся Дамблдор и кивнул на свёрток у Геллерта под мышкой. — Интересуетесь английской, эм, литературой?

Геллерт скосил глаза и обнаружил, что из-под порванной обёртки отчётливо виднелась надпись «Лучшие кексы. Волшебные рецепты от…»

— Тётушка, — фыркнул он. — А вы? Всё так же пишете про волшебных кошечек?

— Про единорогов, — поправил Дамблдор. — И как раз сегодня сдал статью.

— Не думал, что вы интересуетесь девственницами.

— Козлы не столь привлекательны, — хмыкнул Дамблдор и полез в карман.

В этот момент толпа вдруг оживилась, и навстречу им вылетел странного вида мужчина. Он словно не замечал никого вокруг, так что Геллерт едва успел отпрянуть, когда мужчина промчался мимо и толкнул Дамблдора в плечо.

Два заклинания прозвучали одновременно, и выпавшая было из рук Дамблдора книга взмыла ввысь, а потом упала прямо Геллерту в ладони и раскрылась на одной из страниц. На «Сказке о трёх братьях». Геллерт медленно перевёл взгляд на Дамблдора. Тот смутился и быстро произнёс:

— Ариана очень любит сказки Барда Бидля, но старая книга была случайно уничтожена не так давно, вот я и…

— Что вы думаете о Дарах Смерти?

Дамблдор, казалось, опешил от такого вопроса, а потом нервно поправил очки и, глядя в сторону, тихо произнёс:

— Было бы неплохо иметь некоторые из них…

— Почему не все?

Дамблдор задумчиво посмотрел на него, но тут их окружила толпа галдящих детей, и ответил он, только когда они вышли на более-менее свободное пространство.

— Если верить окружающим сказку легендам, то тот, кто завладеет всеми Дарами Смерти, станет сам бессмертным. Мне это не нужно. Я не хочу так же ни прятаться от смерти, ни нести её, убивая сам. Но если бы была возможность исправить хотя бы часть нелепых случайностей… Но так или иначе, в сказке Дарами владели трое.

— Чем владели трое, могут владеть и двое.

Дамблдор едва заметно вздрогнул. Геллерт понял, что движется в правильном направлении. Впервые в жизни ему хотелось кому-то рассказать про поиски Даров. И дело было даже не в том, что Дамблдор не считал Дары Смерти глупой детской сказкой, не делил сущности на тёмные и светлые и явно был хорош в использовании чар, судя по скорости его реакции. Геллерт просто чувствовал, что найдёт в нём своего самого преданного единомышленника.

Они вошли в пустынную арку, ведущую к выходу из Косого переулка, когда Геллерт резко остановился и схватил Дамблдора за руку. Тот опять забавно покраснел.

— Кстати, вы случайно не член лондонской библиотеки?

Дамблдор удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Да, а что?

Геллерт улыбнулся и, почти прижавшись к Дамблдору вплотную, прошептал на ухо:

— Тогда, возможно, мантию-невидимку не придётся слишком долго искать.

Бешеный стук сердца был самым убедительным ответом.

***

Мантии-невидимки в склепе не было.

Выругавшись, Геллерт со всей силы пнул по гробу, но тот за прошедшие века словно слился с мрамором фундамента, и скелет Игнотуса Певерелла внутри даже не покачнулся. И в этом Геллерту тоже чудилась издёвка.

— Вообще-то логично, что мантии в склепе не оказалось, — произнёс Дамблдор как ни в чём не бывало и отлевитировал крышку гроба на место. — В сказке же говорится, что младший из братьев перед смертью отдал мантию своему сыну. И в любом случае мы теперь точно знаем, что братья Певереллы существовали на самом деле.

Дамблдор был, разумеется, прав, и это раздражало ещё больше. Он ничем не рисковал, ведь у него по-прежнему оставались глупые статьи и козы, а Геллерт понятия не имел, что ему делать дальше. Вечно жить за счёт Батильды он не мог, к концу лета у неё бы точно возникли вопросы, но и в каком направлении двигаться дальше — понятия не имел. Единственная ниточка, ведущая к Дарам Смерти, только что оборвалась, а из перспектив — лишь бесконечные стопки формуляров в душном министерском кабинете. Можно было, конечно, последовать примеру Дамблдоров и завести коз…

Геллерт стиснул зубы. Волна глухого раздражения прошла по всему телу, и магия тут же отозвалась на неё, заставляя кончики пальцев подрагивать от напряжения и нетерпения.

Они как раз вышли с кладбища к берегу реки. Стрекотали кузнечики, две утки степенно проплывали мимо, слабый ветерок колыхал ленту в волосах Дамблдора…

— Ступефай!

Заклинание растворилось в воздухе, а сам Дамблдор оказался на пару метров левее. Геллерт облизнул губы — происходящее начинало нравиться ему всё больше и больше.

— Что на вас нашло?

Вместо ответа он ударил ещё одним заклинанием. Дамблдор опять аппарировал.

— Нас могут увидеть маглы!

— Это их проблемы, — выкрикнул Геллерт, одновременно выполняя невербальное заклинание. И наткнулся на такой мощный блок, что едва устоял на ногах. Дамблдору наконец-то надоело бегать. Но если он думает, что Геллерт в состоянии ответить только простым обездвиживающим…

Направленная им волна ветра тут же обрушилась на него же дождём, а кончик палочки Дамблдора уже искрился молниями. Геллерт в последнюю минут отвёл разряд, и утки на реке испуганно взлетели, а он начал творить заклинания одно за другим, не давая времени на передышку. Дамблдор отражал все, но расстояние между ними сокращалось. Подобравшись достаточно близко, Геллерт направил прямо в Дамблдора песок из-под ног и, пользуясь его замешательством, начал мысленно произносить:

«Петрификус То…»

Подсечка оказалась едва заметной, но через мгновение Геллерт уже лежал на земле, а Дамблдор сидел на нём, приставив палочку к горлу.

— Сдавайтесь.

— Вы сжульничали, — прищурился Геллерт и словно случайно провёл рукой по бедру Дамблдора. Тот на долю секунды потерял концентрацию, но этого хватило, чтобы опрокинуть его.

— Кто бы говорил, — хмыкнул Дамблдор, пытаясь сдуть прилипшую к потному лбу прядь.

— Так или иначе, я победил.

— А по-моему, у нас ничья, — возразил Дамблдор, отталкивая Геллерта и вставая на ноги.

— До следующего раза.

Дамблдор кивнул и улыбнулся, а Геллерт прислушался к себе: от бушевавшего раздражения не осталось и следа.

***

Геллерт сидел на берегу реки и от скуки бросал камешки в воду. Вчера он видел, как играли магловские мальчишки, и брошенные ими камни отскакивали от воды по два, а то и три-четыре раза. Его же камни со звонким всплеском моментально шли ко дну. В понимании магловских детей он был полным неудачником.

Очередной камень бухнулся в воду без какого-либо намёка на прыжок, и Геллерту это наскучило. Он схватил первый попавшийся под руку булыжник, сделал его идеально плоским и запустил в реку. На пятнадцатом прыжке ему надоело считать, он последний раз взмахнул палочкой, камень сделал в воздухе сальто и упал где-то на другом берегу. Геллерт удовлетворённо хмыкнул: он стоял выше маглов на эволюционной лестнице и мог изменять природу, вместо того чтобы подстраиваться под неё. Хотелось ещё попрактиковаться в заклинаниях, но Дамблдор не пришёл. В прошлый раз надо было успокаивать Ариану, в этот раз — у двух коз обнаружилось подозрение на бешенство, и Геллерт чувствовал себя так, будто заразился сам. Пожалуй, он бы с удовольствием утопил в этой реке вместо камней всех коз, а также брата и сестру Дамблдора, но гораздо проще было убедить его самого уехать. Хотя после второй пропущенной подряд встречи Геллерт был в этом не так уверен. Дамблдор, со всем его умом и талантом, буквально ускользал из пальцев, и следовало что-нибудь предпринять.

В приходском архиве Геллерт как раз видел одну интересную книгу семнадцатого века о превращении тёмных заклинаний в светлые и наоборот и, решив, что она может заинтересовать Дамблдора, вскочил на ноги. И тут же заметил невдалеке от изгиба песчаной косы Ариану и какого-то плешивого мужчину. Обычно она не выходила из дома, но, похоже, пока старшие братья возились с козами, умудрилась сбежать. Геллерт аппарировал поближе и решил понаблюдать.

— Ну не куксись. Подумаешь, ногу на войне потерял, разве я и так не хорош?

Мужчина оказался маглом и, судя по тому, что едва держался на ногах, был изрядно пьян. Ничего интересного. Геллерт достал палочку: если благородно спасти Ариану от приставаний пьяного магла, Дамблдор наверняка это оценит.

— В Афганистане знаешь какие девушки… Вот и я не знаю, иначе бы вообще без ног остался. А ты такая светленькая, хорошенькая…

Магл попытался погладить Ариану по волосам, но запнулся за камень и упал прямо на неё. Геллерт собирался было выбежать из-за своего укрытия, но вдруг Ариану с маглом заволокло чёрным дымом, и яркий летний день стал серым.

Геллерт сглотнул.

«Дементор?»

Несколько секунд чёрное пятно висело в воздухе прямо перед тем местом, где прятался Геллерт, а потом с тихим свистом взмыло вверх и исчезло.

Геллерт выдохнул и вытер пот со лба. Что бы это ни было, оно пришло не за ним.

Он выбежал из-за ивы и быстро спустился вниз.

Магл лежал на месте, но Арианы рядом не было. Терзаемый нехорошими предчувствиями, Геллерт достал носовой платок, осторожно перевернул магла на спину… и невольно отпрянул. Пусть и не самый красивый и здоровый, но всё же бодрый и упитанный мужчина, теперь был похож на иссхошегося старика. Его будто бы всего выпили, как в глупых книгах о вампирах. Или несколько дней пытали особыми заклинаниями, о которых Геллерт вычитал в одной книжке из тайной секции школьной библиотеки. Он провёл палочкой над телом, но та не зарегистрировала ни одного заклинания. Кем бы эта тварь ни являлась, убивать настолько извращённым способом она могла сама.

И у Геллерта появилось смутное подозрение, что этой тварью была Ариана.

По всем правилам ему следовало вызвать авроров и в подробностях рассказать, что он видел. Но после шума, который он наделал в Дурмстранге, с авроров бы сталось заподозрить в убийстве магла его самого. А даже если и нет… В одно мгновенье Ариана из сумасшедшего сквиба превратилась в нечто интересное, и Геллерт отнюдь не собирался отдавать это интересное властям.

Осмотревшись, он трансфигурировал тело в цветок — маленький, ярко-синий василёк — магия даже уродливое могла сделать прекрасным.

Полюбовавшись на своё творение, Геллерт подобрал василёк и выбросил его в реку. Чары, конечно, через какое-то время развеются, но труп будет уже далеко, да и опознать его станет невозможно.

А ему пока надо было проверить одно предположение.

***

Батильда вернулась с чаепития только около полуночи, и задремавший Геллерт едва не свалился с дивана, когда она с шумом появилась в камине. Впрочем, это не помешало ему тут же подбежать к ней и подать руку, помогая выйти.

— Ох, спасибо, не стоило себя так утруждать, — замахала рукой Батильда, но по её лицу было видно, что подобное внимание ей приятно. А вот Геллерту пятно сажи на его ладони нравилось не особо, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Что вы, мне совсем не трудно, — улыбнулся Геллерт. — Как прошёл вечер?

— Неплохо, мой дорогой мальчик, неплохо. Но тень покойной Кендры Дамблдор словно витала над нами. Знаешь, она была моложе всех нас и так внезапно скончалась, бедняжка.

Геллерт не знал. Дамблдор и Батильда старательно отмалчивались, стоило ему завести разговор о причинах смерти Кендры Дамблдор, но на своём собрании синих чулок Батильда явно пила не только чай, поэтому Геллерт надеялся её разговорить.

— Некоторые болезни развиваются очень быстро, — заметил он.

— Если бы это была болезнь! — всплеснула руками Батильда и тут же захлопнула рот, сообразив, что сболтнула лишнего. Геллерт присел рядом на диван и теперь старательно копировал выражение искренней заботы и взволнованности, которое было у знакомых священников, одной рукой кормивших бездомных едой с помойки, а другой — собиравших пожертвования себе в карман.

Наконец Батильда вздохнула и решилась:

— Только между нами, ладно. Бедные мальчики и так расстраиваются из-за случившегося. Всё-таки не каждый день твоя сестра убивает твою же мать.

— Миссис Дамблдор убила Ариана? — изобразил удивление Геллерт, надеясь, что вышло достаточно убедительно. После случившегося у реки именно в этом он и хотел убедиться. Оставался только один вопрос. — Но как?

— Стихийная магия. Я читала раньше о паре таких случаев, но даже не предполагала, что это настолько жутко выглядит. Кендра была такая постаревшая и худенькая-худенькая, бедняжка. Её даже в закрытом гробу хоронили, Альбус настоял. Он вообще хороший и умный мальчик, не место ему в этой глуши… — неожиданно Батильда широко зевнула и захихикала. — Мне, пожалуй, пора.

— Спокойной ночи, — улыбнулся Геллерт и, дождавшись пока Батильда поднимется к себе, вскочил с места.

Кендру Дамблдор убили таким же способом, как и магла, и это не было стихийной магией, иначе хотя бы крошечную её часть Геллерт смог бы засечь. Не оставляют следов только различные магические создания, и в какой-то книге, в одном разделе с дементорами, он точно читал про похожую тварь, но не мог вспомнить, про кого именно. Батильда магическими созданиями не увлекалась — он перерыл всю библиотеку — зато у Дамблдора точно были нужные книги.

Геллерт бросил взгляд на часы. Половина первого ночи явно была не лучшим временем для визитов, но Дамблдор слал ему письма и позже, так что наверняка он ещё не спал. А если и спал, то его можно было разбудить. С этой мыслью Геллерт аппарировал.

Вокруг было темно, и сначала он подумал, что, возможно, ошибся комнатой — Дамблдор приглашал его к себе всего дважды. Но когда вспыхнул неяркий огонёк, он понял, что не ошибся. Это была спальня Дамблдора, а он сам сейчас целился в Геллерта, сидя в кровати.

— Добрый вечер. Извиняюсь, что так поздно, но вас целый день не было дома, а мне очень срочно понадобились книги о магических существах.

— Ночью? — прохрипел Дамблдор, а потом, прочистив горло, добавил: — На столе в правом углу.

Тусклый свет от палочки едва освещал руку, которая держала её. В такой темноте вряд ли можно было найти даже стол, не то что книги на нём.

— Люмос!

Дамблдор быстро отвернулся к стене, но Геллерт успел увидеть всё. Растрёпанные волосы, лёгкий румянец на щеках, быстро вздымающуюся грудную клетку и нечто совсем неприличное — старомодные британские ночнушки не скрывали ничего.

— Дамблдор…

— Давайте обойдёмся без лекций про волосатые ладони, — в голосе Дамблдора послышалась невесёлая усмешка.

Геллерт замер в одном шаге от кровати. Сама ситуация была глупой, неловкой, но совершенно безобидной. В школе случались и менее невинные шалости. Можно было сейчас рассмеяться, сказать, что все этим занимаются, но тогда момент будет упущен, и Дамблдор исчезнет из его рук навсегда. А можно…

— Дамблдор, я…

— Уходите!

И Геллерт шагнул.

— Альбус, чёрт побери!

Глаза Альбуса были как река, на поверхности которой, точно мусор, плескался испуг. Геллерту захотелось убрать его, и он накрыл левый глаз ладонью. Ресницы затрепетали, щекоча кожу, и Геллерт провёл рукой вниз по щеке. Это было неожиданно приятно. А чёрные полосы сажи на раскрасневшейся коже — красиво.

— Я не очень понимаю…

Геллерт не дал договорить. Губы, не перепачканные помадой, оказалось на удивление приятно целовать. Они были мягкими, немного шершавыми и какими-то беззащитными, так что Геллерт не сдержался и обвёл языком одну из них. И почувствовал, как, расслабившись, Альбус начал отвечать на поцелуй.

— Я хочу тебя… тебе помочь, — произнёс Геллерт, касаясь губами чужих губ.

Сейчас в глазах Альбуса бушевал шторм.

— Помоги.

***

Их поединок опять закончился ничьей. Снова и снова, будто опасаясь поставить точку в споре о магическом мастерстве, они соглашались с тем, что и в этот раз были на равных. И тут же договаривались, когда встретятся снова. Время от времени Геллерт ловил себя на непривычной мысли о том, что если победа или поражение одного будут означать конец, то он согласен никогда не побеждать. И не проигрывать, конечно, тоже.

Альбуса же как будто вопросы честолюбия не волновали. Он распустил намокшую косу, стащил с ног ботинки и теперь сидел и блаженно щурился на солнце. Веснушки на его щеках становились словно продолжением солнечных лучей, но даже это в Альбусе казалось красивым…

Геллерт встряхнул головой. Сейчас не время для всяких глупостей. Вчера он получил из Европы газету, в которой была крошечная заметка о том, что в лавке Грегоровича появилась уникальная палочка, обладающая невероятной мощью. Это, конечно, могла быть лишь уловка, чтобы привлечь покупателей. Но других зацепок всё равно не было, лето подходило к концу, и Геллерт не мог больше ждать.

— Насчёт твоего вчерашнего письма… — нарушил тишину он, растянувшись на траве и положив голову Альбусу на колени. — Ты сказал, что надо применять силу только в случае крайней необходимости. Но разве можно представить ситуацию, в которой такой необходимости не будет? За столетия маглы привыкли, что они — короли этой планеты. И вряд ли они покорно сложат оружие в случае войны.

Альбус задумчиво прикусил губу и покачал головой.

— Ты знаешь, моя семья содержит коз. Иногда некоторые из них сбегают, но потом лишь жалобно блеют, стоя посреди поля, пока Аберфорт не найдёт их. Иногда мы забиваем их. Но ни одна коза не пытается вырваться. Она просто не ожидает, что люди, которые её кормят и заботятся о ней, могут причинить вред. Не подумай, я не сравниваю маглов со скотом, они намного умнее и хитрее, но сам принцип…

— Убедить маглов, что мы заботимся о них, постепенно уничтожая все их принципы, устои, всю их цивилизацию? Ради общего блага?

— Я бы предпочёл называть это культурной ассимиляцией.

Геллерт засмеялся. Не хотел бы он когда-нибудь оказаться с Альбусом по разные стороны баррикад. Хотя сложно было представить, как такое могло бы произойти. Потому что сейчас Альбус почти невесомыми движениями касался его волос, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, и смотрел с такой нежностью, что Геллерт почувствовал, как жар приливает к его щекам. Даже их ночные забавы не казались ему настолько интимными и не порождали смутного волнения. Это было ново, непривычно и пугало, поэтому Геллерт сделал единственную вещь, которая пришла ему на ум: повалил Альбуса на землю, стянул с него рубашку и поцеловал. Наслаждение стало острее, но намного привычнее, и неясная тревога прошла.

Вдруг невдалеке раздался смех, и Альбус, тихо постанывавший до этого, резко отпрянул.

— Нас могу заметить.

— И что? — Геллерт обхватил Альбуса за плечи, прижал к земле и провёл языком по его горлу. — Тебе не нравится? Мы делаем что-то неправильное?

— Нет, но законы…

— Это те законы, которые мы хотим отменить? — прошептал Геллерт, вжимаясь в бёдра Альбуса и просовывая руку в его брюки. — Законы магов, которые заставляют скрывать магию? Или законы маглов, которые считают запретными наши чувства?

Услышав последние слова, Альбус широко распахнул глаза, судорожно вздрогнул, а потом расслабленно улыбнулся.

— И что тогда от нас останется? — добавил Геллерт, вытирая руку о траву.

Альбус прикрыл глаза, и некоторое время единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину, были удаляющиеся голоса.

— Дары Смерти помогут нам и всем другим магам быть самим собой. Послушай, я, кажется, догадываюсь, у кого может быть Старшая палочка. В Белграде. Ты поедешь туда со мной?

Альбус открыл было рот, но Геллерт тут же захлопнул его ладонью, не давая возразить.

— Мы можем взять Ариану с собой…Пойми, глупо отказываться от будущего.

Альбус мягко отодвинул ладонь, сел на колени, покачал головой:

— Ты слишком напряжён, — и вдруг склонился над его пахом.

От изумления Геллерт прикусил язык. Альбус раз за разом ломал все стереотипы, и это приводило Геллерта в неописуемый восторг. Он уже просто не представлял, какие грани характера могут сочетаться в одном человеке, поэтому расслабился и окунулся с головой в ощущения.

Альбус вытирал уголки рта так же, как при их первой встрече, небо было голубым, голова Геллерта — абсолютно пустой, а сам он безмятежно улыбался. За два месяца в Годриковой Лощине он почти потерял себя.

— Так поедешь? — попытался собраться с мыслями Геллерт.

Альбус усмехнулся и лёг рядом.

— Очевидно, да.

***

«Заботливый брат должен, нормальный маг должен, хороший человек не должен…»

Слово «долг» вонзалось в голову и взрывалось бомбой внутри неё, а младший Дамблдор повторял его снова и снова, не замолкая ни на минуту, словно сумасшедший блеющий козёл.

«Правильно, неправильно, правильно, неправильно, правильнеправильно-но-но-но», — истеричные вопли сливались в ушах воедино, и Геллерту чудилось, что ему снова восемь, он стоит на горохе, а гувернёр отчитывает его.

«Глупо, бесстыдно, омерзительно, непорядочно».

Спор разгорался всё сильнее, и Геллерту казалось, что он тонет в потоке бессмысленных слов. Болела голова, хотелось всё прекратить, они час назад должны были уехать…

— Да он же ненормальный!

— Круцио!

И неожиданно в голове стало тихо.

Геллерт повернулся к Альбусу — можно идти — но того уже не было рядом, он стоял напротив, заслонив собой брата. Если бы не стонущий на полу Аберфорт, всё могло бы напоминать обыкновенную дуэль. Например, такую же, как самая первая, когда Геллерт застал Альбуса врасплох.

Но в этот раз Альбус атаковал первым, и Геллерт на долю секунду отвлёкся, восхитившись тем, насколько сильнее стало заклинание. Альбус был по-настоящему зол.

Всё раздражение, обуревавшее Геллерта, исчезло без следа. Остался лишь чистейший азарт, который словно направлял его заклинания, заставляя Альбуса реагировать каждый раз по-новому. Его магия была прекрасна. Сам Альбус был прекрасен. И даже Аберфорт, пытавшийся ввязаться в их битву, не мешал, а лишь оттенял своей никчёмностью их величие.

Геллерт взмахнул палочкой, собираясь сотворить заклинание, но вдруг чёрная тень скользнула в середину комнаты. Это была Ариана. Пока. В прошлый раз твари хватило пары секунд, чтобы обернуться и убить человека.

Иссхошееся лицо магла, как наяву, встало перед глазами, и Геллерт больше не медлил:

— Авада Кедавра!

— Обливейт!

Прозвучали одновременно заклинания, и два тела с глухих стуком упали на пол.

«Три», — мысленно поправил себя Геллерт, глядя на расползающуюся чёрную лужу под Арианой. У него дрожали руки. Он знал, что поступил правильно. В книге было написано, что единственный способ быстро убить обскура — атаковать, когда тот начинал перевоплощаться, но ещё не перевоплотился до конца. Так что Геллерт был прав, но у него по-прежнему тряслись руки, и он чувствовал себя так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на Альбуса. Тот был белее мела и настолько сильно сжимал палочку в руках, что казалось ещё чуть-чуть — и переломит её надвое.

— Уходи.

Геллерт вздрогнул.

— Альбус, я…

— Уходи, я никому не скажу, а Аберфорт забудет о твоём последнем заклинании.

— Она была обскуром!

Палочка в руках Альбуса дёрнулась, а потом выпала и в тишине покатилась по полу.

— Я догадывался, — вздохнул Альбус и потёр руками лицо. Они тоже дрожали. — Ты же читал книгу, у одного волшебника получилось отделить обскура от хозяина…

— Ценой своей жизни! — Геллерт сжал кулаки. — Эта тварь способна убить человека за считанные секунды. Ты же видел, во что превратилась твоя мать?

Он даже не догадывался, что человек может побледнеть настолько сильно.

— Эта тварь — моя сестра, — голос Альбуса звучал неожиданно твёрдо.

— И что, ты должен был разрешить ей нас убить?

— Я должен был спасти всех, — прошептал Альбус и отвёл глаза в сторону. — Я не виню тебя, по крайней мере, в смерти Арианы, но, пожалуйста, уходи.

Геллерт думал, что Альбус был рекой — быстрой, непредсказуемой и неуловимой. Но оказалось, рекой был он сам. Слишком слабой, не сумевшей не то что поглотить камень, но даже его обтесать. Осознавать это было слишком больно и слишком забавно одновременно, так что Геллерт не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, а я думал, ты избавился от своих закостенелых принципов. Как же я ошибался! — смех сдавливал горло, и Геллерт буквально захлёбывался им. — Тебе слишком нравится страдать. Отец-убийца, сестра-убийца, а теперь ещё и любовник-убийца — ты должен ликовать! Несчастный, оскорблённый в лучших чувствах Альбус Дамблдор взвалил себе на плечи все грехи несовершенных людишек вокруг, но продолжает наносить добро и справедливость. Мессия, Иисус магического мира — Альб…

Кулаками Альбус орудовал не хуже, чем палочкой.

Геллерт провёл языком по зубам — кажется, все были целы, — замахнулся в ответ, но вместо того, чтобы ударить, схватил Альбуса за шею, и они стукнулись лбами.

— Знаешь, а у нас ведь опять ничья. Так что мы ещё обязательно встретимся.

Не дав Альбусу возразить, Геллерт быстро поцеловал его и аппарировал.

***

Шея мальчишки была потной и мелко подрагивала, когда Геллерт проводил по ней пальцами и шептал всякие глупости вроде «Ты особенный». Особенного в мальчишке не было ничего — ни единого отголоска настоящей магии, ни одной увлекательной мысли: только бесконечные крики матери, сладкие, удивительно невинные, фантазии о волшебном мире, где они счастливо будут жить вдвоём, и серая пустота, которая ускользала, стоило к ней только потянуться.

— Ребёнок умирает, Криденс. Времени всё меньше, — сказал он и отдёрнул руку. Криденс непроизвольно потянулся за ней. Заметив это, Геллерт усмехнулся, но не стал останавливаться и аппарировал.

Оказавшись в своём кабинете, он с наслаждением откинулся в кресле и вытер руки.

Вся эта история ужасно утомляла. Времени оставалось всё меньше и меньше, альбусовский любимчик сбежал и вряд ли для того, чтобы вернуться восвояси, а приручить удалось пока только хозяина. Криденс даже не осознавал, кем он является, и старательно искал несуществующую сестру. Возможно, стоило подтолкнуть его к раскрытию своей сущности иным способом…

Геллерт тихо рассмеялся.

Старшая палочка уже была у него. Ручной обскур мог стать следующим шагом к миру, от построения которого Альбус однажды отказался. Их дуэль ещё не завершилась, и когда они снова встретятся, Геллерт будет готов и не упустит возможность разобраться с Альбусом раз и навсегда. В следующий раз он не согласится на ничью.

Один из них должен будет сдаться.


End file.
